Chased
by Atena's Daughter
Summary: Quando o pai de Lily morre num estranho assassinato, ela se vê numa situação difícil, morando com o antigo inimigo, James Potter, e perseguida por pessoas que a querem morta. - UA
1. Chapter 1

**Chased**

**Disclaimer:**A maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling, salvo alguns que eu mesma inventei.

**Censura**: M

**Resumo:**Quando o pai de Lily morre num estranho assassinato, ela se vê numa situação difícil, morando com o antigo inimigo, James Potter, e perseguida por pessoas que a querem morta.

**Nota**: Essa é minha primeira fanfic postada, então, dêem um desconto. Podem mandar elogios, críticas, idéias, enfim, a opinião de vocês, o importante é deixarem um review para incentivar a autora. Então é isso, espero que gostem da fic, foi feita com muito carinho. :)

**-o-**

Lily Evans andava com pressa na rua aparentemente vazia. Apesar do estranho silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo barulho do salto alto contra a calçada, ela sentia que era seguida e observada. Essas duas sensações a acompanhando desde o dia da morte do pai.

Lily estremeceu ao lembrar-se daquela noite e virou-se mais uma vez para trás, desconfiada. Mas não havia nada. Ela sabia que não devia continuar a andar por ruas quase desertas depois do ocorrido, como havia dito o policial, mas não era culpa dela morar num bairro tão afastado do centro da cidade. Ela tinha que trabalhar e, querendo ou não, isso trazia riscos. 

Sentiu o alívio invadir seu peito quando finalmente chegou em casa. Olhando para os lados, abriu o portão e praticamente correu para dentro, fechando o portão logo em seguida. Suspirou. Estava cansada de andar sempre com medo depois daquela noite. 

Entrou em casa, largou as chaves em cima de uma mesa e atirou-se no sofá. Sentiu-se solitária e não pode evitar o turbilhão de lembranças que invadiu sua mente. Lembrou-se de quando chegava em casa e encontrava o pai sentado diante da TV. Ele sorria abertamente ao ver Lily, e perguntava sobre o seu dia enquanto ela preparava um lanche para eles. Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem enquanto as lembranças daquela noite voltaram, sem nada que ela pudesse fazer.

**~ início do flashback ~**

Lily havia chegado em casa especialmente animada naquele dia, por causa de uma promoção recebida no emprego. Ela estava louca de vontade de contar para o pai a novidade. Já fazia tempo que ela se esforçava ao máximo visando à promoção e finalmente conseguira. Enquanto destrancava a porta pensou ter ouvido vozes, mas assim que entrou, não encontrou ninguém, nem mesmo seu pai. 

"Ele deve estar no banheiro ou dormindo, pensou. Mas estava com uma sensação ruim, então resolveu chamá-lo. "Pai? Onde você está?" 

Ouviu um ruído em um dos quartos, e sussurros apressados. Andou até o quarto imaginando quem estava ali. Afinal, seu pai não tinha muitos amigos. 

Estava quase na porta do quarto quando ouviu. Tiros, cinco ao total. Por um momento ficou paralisada e só não fugiu porque se lembrou que seu pai podia estar lá dentro. Reunindo toda sua coragem, abriu devagar a porta, e se deparou com uma cena que, mal sabia ela, ia passar a atormentar seu sono quase todas as noites. 

Seu pai estava em uma cadeira, amarrado e amordaçado, os olhos parcialmente fechados, a camisa cheia de sangue e se contorcendo de dor. Por um momento, ver seu pai naquele estado paralisou Lily, que só voltou à realidade quando ouviu o som de vidro quebrado. 

No fundo do quarto, dois homem com máscaras pretas, um com o cabelo loiro, quase branco, o outro, com cabelo castanho, pulavam a janela e fugiam. Em nenhum momento Lily pensou em ir atrás deles, ela estava preocupada demais com o pai para pensar nos assassinos. 

Correu em direção a ele, já ligando para a ambulância, enquanto lagrimas escorriam sem nenhum controle de seus olhos. Ela sabia que ele não iria sobreviver, mas tentava com todas as forças ter alguma esperança.  
>Mais tarde, um bilhete foi achado pelos policiais. A caligrafia deixava claro que quem o havia escrito estava com pressa. Nele só havia uma frase. Uma frase que não saia de sua cabeça. "Você é a próxima."<p>

**~ fim do flashback ~**

Lily não notou quando começou a soluçar. Na verdade, ela não se importava mais. Podia demonstrar força quando estava perto de outras pessoas, mas sozinha ela não precisava esconder o que realmente sentia. A dor era tanta que parecia sufocá-la e ela não se esforçava para impedir. 

Já fazia duas semanas que seu pai morrera e ela ainda chorava toda vez que se encontrava sozinha em casa. Ele era seu único amigo verdadeiro. 

Levantou-se devagar e foi tomar um banho. Ela precisava se recompor. Daqui duas horas ela teria que comparecer a delegacia para ajudar nas investigações. Ou melhor, tentar. 

Tinha certeza que não poderia ajudar muito, afinal, não tinha prestado atenção nos assassinos. Obviamente, estava mais preocupada com coisas mais urgentes. 

Depois de um banho demorado, ligou para um taxi vir buscá-la. Não queria arriscar de novo sair sozinha na rua. Mesmo não querendo admitir, estava apavorada. O bilhete deixava claro que a queriam morta. Ela só se perguntava o porquê. 

Quando ouviu a buzina do taxi, levantou-se num salto. Era sempre assim. Qualquer barulho a assustava, por mais inofensivo que fosse. Suspirou pegando as chaves e entrando apressada no taxi.

**-o-**

Chegando à delegacia, falhou totalmente no seu plano de tentar se manter calma. Se é que podia chamar aquilo de plano. Ela odiava falar em voz alta sobre a morte do pai, mas se quisesse que os assassinos fossem presos, teria que fazer isso. Então, tentando parecer confiante, foi até um policial. 

- Com licença, sou Lily Evans. Eu vim para prestar informações sobre a morte do meu pai. - ela disse, surpresa por sua voz não tremer em momento algum. 

- Ah, sim. - o policial, um homem baixinho e gordinho, sorria solidário. Lily odiava quando sorriam assim, não gostava que sentissem pena dela. Mas apenas sorriu de volta para não ser mal-educada. O policial só estava tentando ser gentil

- Meu nome é Paul Lewis, por favor, me acompanhe. 

Lily seguiu o policial Lewis, respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar. Pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira escura. Acima da porta, havia uma placa branca onde estava escrito 'Investigador Potter'. Assim que leu a placa, teve vontade de fugir. Ela só conhecia um Potter. Aquele Potter. Não podia ser ele, ela disse para si mesma, tentando se convencer. Mas quando ouviu o policial Lewis anunciando sua presença, teve certeza. Ela reconhecia aquela voz. 

- Mande-a entrar, Paul. - ele disse com tanta naturalidade que ela se perguntou se ele realmente se lembrava dela ou ao menos sabia que era ela ali. 

Com um gesto da cabeça, o policial Lewis mandou que ela entrasse. Lily entrou na sala olhando para os pés. Estava morrendo de medo de encarar aqueles olhos negros. O que ela poderia ver ali? Ódio, frieza, raiva? 

- Evans. - disse ele frio. Então ele se lembrava. Oh, é claro que se lembrava. Qualquer um se lembraria depois de tantas brigas e discussões intermináveis por qualquer bobagem. 

- Potter. - ela disse, baixinho. Pela primeira vez ela levantou os olhos e tentou não demonstrar a surpresa com o que viu. James Potter não estava lindo, estava maravilhoso. Bom, era de se esperar, já que ele sempre foi bonito. Ele havia crescido, claro. Os cabelos continuavam bagunçados como sempre. Mas agora tinha o peito largo e os braços fortes. As mãos brincavam com uma caneta em cima da mesa. Aquelas mãos... Lily teve que segurar um suspiro. Aquelas mãos grandes e fortes da quais ela mal conseguia desviar o olhar. Mas ela não estava lá para pensar nas mãos dele, não. Quando ela olhou para os seus olhos viu que ele também a avaliava. 

Ele finalmente a olhou nos olhos, fazendo com que seus joelhos se derretessem. De repente, tudo que ela sentia na adolescência na presença de James Potter voltou. Desviou rapidamente e deu uma olhada em volta. O escritório dele era impecável. Tudo no seu devido lugar. Então James continuava organizado. Organizado demais. 

- Vai ficar aí de pé? - ele perguntou. Lily apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e sentou-se. Ela realmente não imaginava que ele fosse ser muito delicado, mas esperava um pouco mais de profissionalismo. Ele nunca gostara dela, na verdade, sempre a odiara, mas já era hora de superar isso. 

- Lily Evans... Faz tempo, não é? - perguntou ele, com uma risada amarga. Ela não ia se deixar levar pela provocação, então apenas o encarou séria e respondeu simplesmente. 

- É, faz. 

Ela o ouviu suspirar. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e rebeldes, parecendo nervoso. Lembrou-se de James adolescente, fazendo a mesma. Ela sempre gostara de ver quando ele fazia isso. E agora não era diferente. De novo, teve que segurar um suspiro. Aqueles cabelos, sempre bagunçados, deixavam-na louca. 

- Mas não é para falar do passado que estamos aqui. - disse ele, pela primeira vez a voz estava séria, sem sinal de sarcasmo ou brincadeira - Por que não me conta o que aconteceu naquele dia?  
>Ela se surpreendeu ao notar que o tom dele agora era gentil. Pelo visto, ela estava certa quando pensou que ele iria agir com profissionalismo. Ele apenas tinha se deixado levar pelas emoções pessoais antes, mas agora parecia ter se recomposto. <p>

Lily olhou para baixo e começou a narrar o acontecido. Sua voz estava baixa e rouca, como se fizesse muito tempo que não a usava. Ela não se arriscava a olhar para cima, porque sabia que James poderia ver as lágrimas nos seus olhos. Não que ela fosse chorar. Ela não ia, mas seus olhos sempre ficavam molhados quando pensava no ocorrido, independente do quanto se esforçasse. 

Quando terminou o relato, esperou os olhos secarem para ter coragem de encará-lo. James a olhava atentamente, como se estivesse a estudando, o que provavelmente estava fazendo mesmo. Ele não estava com aquele olhar de pena dos outros, mas também não era indelicado. Assim que James notou que ela o observava também, por um segundo pareceu envergonhado, mas logo sua expressão ficou dura. 

- Seu pai tinha algum inimigo, Evans? 

- Bem, ele nunca teve muitos amigos - ela disse, enquanto se mexia desconfortável na cadeira -, mas nunca fiquei sabendo de alguma inimizade. 

- E o resto da sua família? - perguntou ele, vendo uma careta se formar no rosto de Lily. 

- Minha mãe já morreu a muito tempo, e realmente não acredito que ela tenha inimigos - Lily pareceu pensar por um momento e continuou -, minha irmã, depois da faculdade, se mudou para o Canadá, e desde então, mal nos falamos. E meu tio, meu pai nunca gostou de falar muito dele. Nem sei se ainda está vivo. 

- Não está. - James disse com delicadeza. Mais uma vez, Lily se surpreendeu. James Potter delicado? Ela nunca havia conhecido esse lado dele. 

- O que? Como você sabe? - Lily perguntou, não que estivesse abalada com a situação, nem conhecia o tio, mas porque ele parecia saber mais da sua família do que ela mesma. Isso era assustador. 

- Nós estávamos investigando os possíveis assassinos, então tivemos que fazer uma breve pesquisa sobre a sua família.

- disse James, dando de ombros - Suspeitamos que seja algo pessoal com a família Evans, porque assim como seu pai, seu tio foi assassinado nas mesmas circunstâncias. 

- Oh - Lily disse -, então Petúnia também está em perigo? 

- Receamos que sim, Evans. Assim como você. - por um momento Lily pensou ter visto um brilho de preocupação nos olhos de James, mas este desviou o olhar. Ela devia estar ficando louca. James a odiava. - Já entramos em contato com sua irmã e passamos as informações para a polícia do Canadá, que já mandou policiais ao local. E quanto a você, teremos que ser ainda mais cuidadosos. 

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Lily, assustada. Odiava o fato de estar em perigo constante. Odiava ainda mais depender dos policiais para se sentir segura. 

- Bom, os assassinos deixaram claro que você é a próxima vítima. Primeiramente, eu gostaria de dar uma olhada na casa. 

- Ah, claro. Mas já não olharam tudo? - perguntou. 

- Sim, mas dessa vez eu queria dar uma olhada nas correspondências de seu pai, ou algo que nos dê uma pista de quem quer acabar com a sua família, Evans. - então deu um sorriso falso e completou - Se não se incomodar, é claro. 

- Não me incomodo. - respondeu em voz baixa, olhando para qualquer lugar menos nos seus olhos.  
>Um senhor que aparentava ter uns 60 anos, entrou na sala, sem nem mesmo bater. Lily sobressaltou-se, mas tentou disfarçar. <p>

- James - disse ele, que parecia nem notar a presença da garota sentada na frente da mesa -, falei com Phillips, ele não poderá ficar com ela. - então, pela primeira vez desde que entrou no escritório pareceu notar Lily - Oh, senhorita Evans, sou Dumbledore, chefe do departamento de investigação. 

- Prazer. - ela disse, simplesmente, perguntando-se como Dumbledore sabia seu nome. Seria seu caso tão conhecido? Dumbledore voltou-se de novo para James. 

- Espero que consiga fazer isso sem envolver assuntos pessoais, James. - disse ele sério, enquanto Lily estava perdida, tentando entender sobre o que falavam. - Acha que pode?  
>James olhou por um mísero momento para Lily, que nem por isso deixou de notar o olhar. Será que o assunto a envolvia? Se fosse, o que significava 'ficar com ela'? <p>

- Não se preocupe, eu cuido disso. - disse James, como se dissesse 'agora pode sair da minha sala'. Dumbledore, dando o assunto por encerrado, deu um último e irritante sorriso de pena para Lily e saiu. 

- Deve estar se perguntando sobre o que Dumbledore estava falando, não é? - James disse, enquanto Lily se virava para encará-lo. 

- Na verdade, só me perguntava se tinha a ver com o meu caso. - ela disse, dando de ombros. - Tem? 

- Sim. Como eu estava dizendo, você vai precisar de proteção 24 horas. - Lily abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas foi interrompida - Ou seja, alguém responsável pela sua segurança vai morar com você. - James bem que tentou esconder o sorriso malicioso, mas era impossível - E como você mesma ouviu, esse alguém sou eu. 

James terminou a explicação com um sorriso triunfante, enquanto Lily, apenas olhou desconcertada para ele, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Morar com ela? James? Isso com certeza não ia dar certo. 

E por último, James se inclinou para frente na mesa e sussurrou: 

- Vai ser ótimo para relembrar os velhos tempos, não é, Lily? - perguntou com sarcasmo. Lily estremeceu. 

- Ah, sim. Ótimo. - ela murmurou, olhando para qualquer lugar menos nos olhos do moreno enquanto ele continuava a exibir aquele sorriso triunfante, que tanto a irritava.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chased**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling, salvo alguns que eu mesma inventei.

**Censura**: M

**Resumo: **Quando o pai de Lily morre num estranho assassinato, ela se vê numa situação difícil, morando com o antigo inimigo, James Potter, e perseguida por pessoas que a querem morta.

**-o-**

**Capítulo dois. **

Lily estava sentada, extremamente desconfortável, ao lado de James Potter. O mesmo James Potter que caçoava dela na escola, que sempre fazia de tudo para irritá-la. Na verdade, Lily nunca fora muito paciente, então não era tão difícil fazê-la explodir. Coisa que já havia acontecido incontáveis vezes quando se tratava de James Potter.

O carro pairava em silêncio. Não era constrangedor, mas deixava Lily ainda mais desconfortável. Ainda mais sabendo que estavam a caminho da casa dela, com as malas de James Potter. _Estranho._

Quem poderia imaginar que um dia Lily teria que morar com Potter? Todo mundo sabia que os dois se detestavam. Tanto Lily quando James já haviam pegado várias detenções em função das brigas freqüentes.

Lily olhou, discretamente, para James. Este parecia perdido em pensamentos, assim como Lily estava instantes antes. Será que ele também estava pensando sobre o passado? Será que ele ainda a odiava? Bem, quando estava no escritório ele mostrara que realmente se lembrava do passado e ainda gostava de irritá-la. Lily só não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.

Quando chegaram, Lily olhou automaticamente para os lados, preocupada. James pareceu notar a preocupação da ruiva e a puxou para fora do carro, segurando ela pela cintura, para reconfortá-la. E, por mais estranho que parece, Lily realmente se sentiu mais calma, mas o braço em volta de sua cintura fazia com que suas pernas ficassem fracas e provocou uma estranha sensação em seu estômago. Como se tivesse milhares borboletas lá.

Fingindo-se indiferente, Lily ajudou James com as malas, ainda em silêncio, e se dirigiram para dentro da casa, dispensando o policial que dirigia o carro.

- Er... Você pode ficar naquele quarto, segunda porta a direita. - disse Lily, quebrando o silêncio e apontando para o corredor. - Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só pedir.

James apenas assentiu, enquanto se dirigia para o quarto. Lily aproveitou sua saída para correr e tentar arrumar um pouco a casa, que ela não limpava desde a morte do pai. Era vergonhoso ter uma casa assim, enquanto James era super organizado.

Depois de uma organizada geral na casa, Lily tomou um banho demorado, colocou apenas um pijama velho, calçou suas pantufas e sentou-se na sala com seu computador, tentando escrever sua próxima matéria para o jornal no qual trabalhava.

Lily estava tão concentrada na sua matéria, que não percebeu quando James entrou na sala e sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Lily, enquanto mexia em um aparelho. O barulho provocado pelas ferramentas no aparelho fez com Lily finalmente notasse James na sala.

- Belo pijama. - ele disse sorrindo, quando notou que ela o observava, mas não olhou para ela. Ela corou, mas controlou sua irritação.

- O que você está fazendo? - Lily perguntou, antes que pudesse se conter.

James levantou a cabeça e olhou para Lily, com um olhar tão intenso que ela se encolheu. Ele pareceu pensar por um momento e em seguida falou.

- Nada que você tenha que se preocupar, Evans.

Lily olhou para James um pouco ofendida pelo tom rude e um pouco assustada. Ela sabia que ele tinha falado isso era por que não queria que ela se preocupasse.

- Se eu não tenho me preocupar, qual o problema de me dizer o que é? - ela o desafiou. Ela sabia que ele não gostava de ser desafiado e ia acabar abrindo o jogo.

James suspirou, derrotado. Ela o conhecia bem.

- Eu só estou preparando um sistema de segurança para a casa, está bem? Nada demais. - ele disse rápido.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Por quê? Você acha que eles viriam aqui mesmo com a casa cercada de policiais? - Lily tentou manter a voz calma, mas ela não conseguiu controlar que esta tremesse.

James suspirou outra vez, mas dessa vez se levantou e sentou ao lado de Lily, que ainda o encarava assustada. Ele segurou as mãos de Lily, para total espanto desta e olhou fundo nos seus olhos.

- Sim, Lily, eu acho. - ele disse, com uma voz tão doce que Lily se perguntou se esse era realmente o James que ela conhecera na escola. - Mas você não tem com o que se preocupar. Eu estou aqui, e não vou descansar enquanto não pegar aqueles caras. Nada vai acontecer com você, eu juro. - Dizendo isso ele a puxou para um abraço, o qual deixou Lily totalmente atordoada.

Por um momento ela ficou paralisada, mas logo se recuperou e se aconchegou naquele abraço. Ela sentia seu perfume, que fazia ela desejar nunca mais sair daqueles braços fortes que a envolviam e a respiração de James em sua nuca a deixava toda arrepiada. Nunca antes alguém tinha feito ela se sentir tão protegida, tão segura, exceto seu pai.

James a soltou, deu um beijo em sua testa e se afastou, levando consigo o tal sistema de segurança e deixando uma Lily muito atordoada para trás. Ela só conseguia pensar em quanto sentia falta daqueles braços fortes ao redor dela e de seu calor.

- Hey Lily - ela o ouviu chamar, olhou para cima e notou que ele ainda não tinha saído da sala. Ele sorriu. -, senti sua falta.

Então ele desapareceu no corredor, deixando Lily sozinha na sala com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

**-o-**

**Nota:** Eu sei que o capítulo está muito pequeno, mas é que eu estou sem meu computador, daí fica difícil escrever e postar. Mas eu postei, é isso que conta, não é?  
>Eu quero deixar um agradecimento especial aqui para a <strong>Bia<strong> e a , que mandaram reviews e deixaram a autora muito feliz!  
>Espero que gostem do capítulo, deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês, críticas, elogios, o que quiserem. Prometo que vou fazer o próximo capítulo mais longo.<br>Ah, e eu to começando a trabalhar numa nova fanfic, também do James e da Lily, quando eu postar, eu aviso aqui, ok? Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chased**

**Disclaimer:** A maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling, salvo alguns que eu mesma inventei.

**Censura: **M

**Resumo:** Quando o pai de Lily morre num estranho assassinato, ela se vê numa situação difícil, morando com o antigo inimigo, James Potter, e perseguida por pessoas que a querem morta. 

-**o**-

**Capítulo três. **

- Não, Potter. Você não vai. - Lily disse pela décima vez aquela manhã.

Era uma segunda-feira normal, e como toda segunda-feira ela teria que sair para trabalhar. Antigamente ela teria gostado disso, mas agora, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, era praticamente torturante. O que ela mais queria era poder trabalhar em casa, mas hoje não seria possível.

- Sim, Evans. Eu vou. - contestou James. Ele estava provocando, e ela sabia disso.

Lily olhou para ele com raiva, enquanto ele apenas a observou calmo. A calma dele era a coisa que mais a incomodava desde o tempo da escola. Como ele conseguia continuar calmo enquanto estavam discutindo? Era irritante.

- Potter, eu não preciso de uma _babá_. - Lily disse com desdém - Eu posso ir sozinha.

- Claro que pode, assim como pode ser assassinada no caminho.

James falou com tanta naturalidade que Lily se assustou. Por um momento ela arregalou os olhos e se pode ver neles o medo que ela tanto tentava esconder. Mas Lily se recompôs rápido e voltou a sua postura desafiadora.

- Eu vou de carro - disse ela -, não acho que eles consigam me matar no caminho.

- Você os subestima, Evans. - James agora a encarava sério - Eles não só podem como vãose tiverem oportunidade.

Lily respirou fundo. James tinha razão, ela sabia. Mas ela sentia-se culpada por James ficar o dia todo com ela, quando poderia estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa que fosse do seu interesse. Ele também tinha sua vida pessoal, era totalmente injusto que ele não pudesse sair e se divertir como qualquer outra pessoa. Lily, por mais que odiasse pensar nisso, sabia que ele provavelmente tinha uma namorada perfeita com a qual obviamente iria adorar sair em vez de ficar dando uma de babá dela.

Lily suspirou.

- Eu vou tomar cuidado - ela disse -, não vou dar carona a estranhos. – completou ela, sarcástica.

Foi a vez de James suspirar e bagunçar o cabelo. Ele estava frustrado. Será que Lily não entendia que ela estava em perigo constante? Que a qualquer momento alguém podia entrar na casa e a matar? Será que ela não entendia que ele se preocupava com ela? Por que era óbvio que se preocupava. Por que ela não podia parar de ser tão orgulhosa e deixá-lo fazer seu trabalho?

- Eu vou com você, no seu carro, te deixo no trabalho e te busco depois. - disse James.

Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Lily sabia que não adiantaria falar mais nada. Quando James usava aquele tom, era por que ele tinha decidido e nada irá fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

- Você pode sair, ok? Enquanto eu trabalho, quero dizer. - disse Lily, tentando se sentir menos culpada.

James a olhou estranho. Estaria Lily preocupada com a diversão de James? Não, isso era impossível.

-Tudo bem. - ele disse simplesmente enquanto pegava as chaves da mão de Lily e ia em direção ao carro.

Durante a viagem, Lily ficou tagarelando sobre o quanto era desnecessário usar o carro para trabalhar, sendo que ela trabalhava tão perto de casa, e o sobre o que James poderia estar fazendo ao invés e acompanhar ela a qualquer lugar que fosse.

James não se importava que ela tagarelasse. Na verdade, ele gostava. Lembrava a velha Lily, com a qual ele tanto implicava na escola. Ele não conseguia evitar sorrir divertido enquanto ela falava. A sua voz doce deixava James sentindo-se estranhamente mais leve.

Despediram-se com um simples "Me busque às seis horas" e um "Estarei aqui" enquanto Lily saia do carro. 

-**o**-

A manhã no trabalho de Lily passou rápido. Quando ela olhou no relógio já era meio-dia, horário do seu almoço.

Ela saiu apressada da sua sala, com a bolsa sobre os ombros, andando rápido. Ela ia apenas comprar qualquer coisa na lancharia que ficava perto dali e depois voltar ao trabalho.

Saiu do prédio onde trabalhava e subitamente sentiu um frio na barriga. Aquele frio na barriga de quando você sabe que tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo, mas não sabe o que é.

A rua não estava deserta, ao contrário, várias outras pessoas andavam por ela, provavelmente também indo almoçar. Lily acelerou o passo enquanto olhava para trás. E foi quando se virou para trás que sua respiração falhou.

Poucos metros atrás dela estava uma pessoa, vestindo um casaco preto por cima de roupas também pretas com um chapéu que dificultava a vista de seu rosto, que estava levemente abaixado. Mas não foi isso que a assustou. Quando o vento bateu no rosto do estranho, ela pode notar que o cabelo antes escondido pelo chapéu eram loiros. O mesmo loiro quase branco que ela havia visto no assassino de seu pai. E quando ele levantou levemente o rosto ela pode notar que ele também usava uma máscara. _Aquela_ máscara.

Sem pensar muito, Lily começou a correr desesperadamente. Não estava nem aí sobre o que as pessoas pensavam e também não se atrevia a olhar para trás e ver se o homem corria também.

Virou a esquina ainda correndo e tombou com alguma coisa. Olhou para cima e descobriu que a 'coisa' tinha nome. James Potter.

- Lily? Mas o que voc-

James não pode terminar de falar por que Lily se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou com força. Ela começou a soluçar antes que pudesse se controlar. James estava paralisado, sem saber o que fazer ou como reagir.

Então James também o viu. O homem loiro usando uma máscara entrou num carro onde outro homem aparentemente o esperava. E fugiu. James podia ter ido atrás deles, mas não teria coragem de largar Lily tão cedo. Tudo o que ele fez foi pegar o telefone, ligar para Dumbledore e passar a placa do carro, enquanto carregava Lily, que ainda estava agarrada nele, para o carro.

-**o**-

Lily estava tremendo e lágrimas ainda escorriam livremente de seus olhos enquanto James a trazia um copo de água. Ela estava deitada na sua cama, onde James a tinha deixado quando chegaram em casa, ainda sem conseguir se acalmar.

James chegou com sua água e a entregou, mas Lily não bebeu.

- O-obrigada, James. - ela murmurou, evitando olhar para seus olhos.

- Não há de quê, Lils. - ele sussurrou, sorrindo de leve.

Lily também não pode evitar sorrir quando ele usou seu apelido.

James sentou ao seu lado na cama e passou seus braços em volta dos ombros de Lily. Novamente a sensação de conforto a invadiu, e ela conseguiu se acalmar. Era incrível como James tinha total poder sobre as emoções de Lily. Conseguia a deixar irritada com apenas uma frase, e a deixar calma com apenas um toque.

Lily escorou sua cabeça no ombro de James, suspirou e ainda falando em sussurros disse: 

- James. 

- Sim? – perguntou ele.

- Eu estou com medo.

Lily se arrependeu assim que terminou de falar. Odiava parecer fraca vulnerável, mas era exatamente assim que ela parecia no momento.

James beijou o topo de sua cabeça e ficou passando os dedos de leve pelo braço de Lily, fazendo com que ela estremecesse. Ele precisava tocar sua pele e ter certeza que ela continuava ali. Ele também estava com medo. Estava com medo _por ela_.

- Eu já disse Lils, nada vai acontecer com você. Eu não vou deixar, está bem? Eu estou aqui e vou te proteger, não se preocupe. Não precisa ter medo.

Lily olhou para ele. O rosto dele estava tão perto que os narizes quase se tocavam e a respiração dele acariciava seu rosto.

- Obrigada mesmo James. Por tudo. - Lily disse. Ela olhava com intensidade naqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados e notou que James, que a olhava com a mesma intensidade, parecia estar se aproximando. Ela ia fechar os olhos quando ouviu um barulho.

O telefone. 

-**o**-

**Notas:** Então gente, gostaram? Eu fiz o capítulo maior que o último pra vocês e tentei colocar um pouco mais de ação, sabe. O que vocês acharam da Lily? Acharam ela muito dramática?  
>Bom, espero que vocês gostem, e deixem muitas reviews, claro haha.<br>Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, feliz natal (atrasado) e um ótimo 2012! Beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chased**

**Disclaimer:** A maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling, salvo alguns que eu mesma inventei.

**Censura: **M

**Resumo:** Quando o pai de Lily morre num estranho assassinato, ela se vê numa situação difícil, morando com o antigo inimigo, James Potter, e perseguida por pessoas que a querem morta.

**-o-**

**Capítulo quatro.**

James andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, enquanto falava ao telefone. Lily apenas o observava. Ele parecia preocupado, o que a deixava preocupada. Era quase uma tortura para Lily ver James daquele jeito, angustiado.

- Sim... – James disse ao telefone. – Hum... Sei. Uhum... Tudo bem. Ok, tchau. 

Ele olhou para Lily apreensivo, pensando se contava ou não sobre as 'novidades'. Não queria deixar Lily alarmada, mas deixá-la no escuro também era injusto. Ela tinha direito de saber, a questão era se ela _queria_ saber.

Lily não pronunciou uma palavra enquanto observava James passar a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. Ela sabia que ele estava travando uma luta interna e não queria atrapalhar. Mas depois de alguns minutos nos quais James apenas ficou encarando a janela com um olhar perdido, ela resolveu perguntar.

- Então... – ela começou, falando devagar. – Alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

James a encarou e ela pode ver preocupação em seus olhos. Ele desviou logo em seguida e começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, de novo.

- Encontraram o carro. – ele falou tão baixo que Lily não teria ouvido se não estivesse prestando atenção.

- Encontraram? Onde? – Lily perguntou, tentando não demonstrar o medo que sentia. Quando James a encarou de novo, ela soube que a resposta não era boa.

- A algumas quadras daqui. – disse ele, obviamente tentando esconder de Lily o quão perto o carro foi encontrado. – O carro era roubado, e foi abandonado aqui.

James observava Lily com atenção, tentando decifrar o que esta pensava. Mas ela, na verdade, tentava não pensar. Tentava não pensar na possibilidade dos assassinos de seu pai estarem mais perto do que ela imaginava, tentava não pensar no perigo que ela e James corriam. Então, forçando uma expressão neutra (que pode ser totalmente decifrada por James, que a conhecia mais do que ela imaginava), continuou:

- Você acha que eles estão por perto? – perguntou ela, num fio de voz.

- Acho que eles _estavam_ por perto. – disse James, sentando na ponta da cama. – Eles não devem estar por aqui agora, não depois de abandonarem o carro. Mas eu acho que eles têm alguém que manda informações para eles. E esse alguém deve estar por perto.

Lily tentou pensar em algum vizinho que não gostasse dela, mas ninguém lhe veio em mente. Ela mantinha uma relação pacífica, mas não muito íntima com os vizinhos, não via por que algum poderia desejar sua morte.

- Não faço a mínima ideia de quem seja. – ela disse ainda pensativa.

- Não achei que faria. – James disse, surpreendendo-a. Por um momento ela se sentiu ofendida, mas logo percebeu que não era nesse sentido que ele falava. – Acho que deve ser alguém que você não conheça, talvez alguém que seu pai ou seu tio conheciam.

- Meu pai passava quase o dia todo sozinho enquanto eu trabalhava, mas ele nunca comentou de nenhum vizinho. Na verdade, eu acho que ele passava o dia inteiro assistindo TV, só saindo para ir ao mercado ou coisa do tipo.

- Talvez – disse James – ele apenas não comentava com você sobre isso.

A expressão de Lily endureceu. Ela não gostava de pensar que o pai escondia alguma coisa dela, eles eram amigos, melhores amigos. Ela lhe contava tudo, e achava que ele fazia o mesmo.

James, percebendo a expressão de Lily, falou:

- Ele podia estar querendo te proteger, como todo pai faria.

Lily olhou para ele aliviada. James sempre conseguia fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor, independente da situação. Ela sorriu para ele, que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Talvez... – disse ela, ainda sorrindo.

- Claro que sim. – James concordou. – Mas agora, mocinha, eu tenho que ir preparar nosso almoço, não é mesmo?

Lily riu ao tentar imaginar a cena.

- Você preparando o almoço? Essa eu quero ver! – ela disse, pulando da cama e seguindo James para a cozinha. 

- Por que o espanto? Eu sou praticamente um chefe! – disse ele, fingindo-se ofendido.

- É convencido, isso sim. – Lily ainda ria enquanto James apenas a encarava, controlando-se para não rir também. 

- Você está duvidando do meu talento? 

Lily, ainda sorrindo, olhou para ele e mordeu o lábio.

- Estou. – ela disse em tom de desafio.

James sorriu para Lily. Ele havia levado aquilo como um desafio mesmo. E James Potter _nunca_ recusa desafios.

- Você arruma a mesa. – ele disse simplesmente, enquanto entrava na cozinha, fechando a porta desta atrás dele.

Lily sorriu.

-**o**-

A mesa de jantar estava impecável, mas ainda não havia nenhuma comida sobre ela. Lily esperava não tão pacientemente a comida sentada a mesa.

- James! – gritou ela pela décima vez – Terminou? 

- Só um minuto, Lily! Seja Mais paciente! – essa era sempre a resposta dele.

Lily suspirou. Ela nunca fora paciente e não seria agora que ela aprenderia a ser. Ela batucava com as unhas na mesa de vidro e balançava o pé por debaixo da mesa. Estava ficando irritada.

A irritação foi embora tão rápido quanto surgiu quando Lily avistou James vindo com a comida. Ele sorria triunfante, certo de que havia vencido o desafio. Lily não resistiu e sorriu de volta.

- Demorei muito, senhorita? – perguntou ele, ainda sorrindo.

Lily fez uma careta.

- Muito. – ela disse. James conhecia a impaciência de Lily desde os tempos da escola e sabia que ela odiava esperar. Sorriu ainda mais ao ver que ela não mudara nada.

- Não se preocupe, a espera vai valer à pena. – ele disse sorrindo convencido. O mesmo sorriso convencido que Lily se lembrava. O mesmo sorriso convencido que no tempo da escola a irritava, e que agora a divertia. E a encantava também, por mais que ela odiasse admitir.

Serviram-se e Lily não pode evitar a cara de espanto assim que provou a comida. Não estava boa, estava _maravilhosa._ James riu descaradamente da cara de Lily, que ainda o encarava com curiosidade e surpresa.

- Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar assim? – perguntou ela assim que recuperou a fala.

James sorriu feliz por deixar Lily daquele jeito.

- Minha mãe era cozinheira. Ela praticamente _me obrigou_ a aprender algumas coisas.

- Está uma delícia. Mesmo. – Lily disse, voltando a comer.

James, também voltando a comer, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Lily revirou os olhos. _Convencido. _

- E eu achando que você mal sabia fazer uma Miojo. – comentou ela. Foi a vez de James revirar os olhos.

- Sua confiança na minha capacidade me surpreende Lils. – disse ele, sarcástico.

Lily apenas riu, voltando sua atenção a comida, que por sinal, estava mesmo deliciosa.

Depois de terminarem de comer e limpar toda a sujeira feita por James (que não era pouca), Lily perguntou:

- Então, o que vamos fazer essa tarde? Já que eu tirei a tarde de folga...

James pareceu pensar um pouco e logo seus olhos se iluminaram. Ele sorriu e disse:

- Vem comigo.

-**o**-

**Notas:** Oi geeeeeeeeeente, feliz ano novo! Então, eu sei que o capítulo tá pequeno (na verdade, os três últimos foram praticamente do mesmo tamanho), mas eu não tive muito tempo mesmo, e eu queria postar o quarto antes de 2012, mesmo sendo um dia antes.

Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews! Beijos.


End file.
